Fuck It Up: a Shake It Up sex story
by TheTrueAmerican
Summary: Hey everybody! TheTrueAmerican back with my LONGEST. STORY. EVER. Please comment your thoughts on this and whether to have a second chapter. Also make sure to comment on my other stories, as well as vote on the poll in my profile. Enjoy!


Fuck It Up: a Shake It Up sex story

Hello everyone, TheTrueAmerican here, with a Shake It Up sex story. Let me explain. A few months ago I lost my phone with this unpublished story on it. Well I found it a few days ago, and after some editing I had to put it out for you all. Also, I am beyond amazed that One Happy Family is my most reviewed story yet, and with only two chapters! Make sure to keep commenting your ideas on all my stories, anything helps! Note that I intend for this story to be a oneshot, depends on how it does. I would like to thank all my supporters for staying with me through all this, you guys are the best! Enjoy!

CeCe Jones was feeling incredibly sexy today. That would be of course because she had just passed by her best friend Rocky Blue and couldn't stop thinking about how hot her best friend was. For the past few days CeCe had really began to notice Rocky changing her atire, recently she had started to wear fishnet stockings instead of her normal socks and she could tell by her thin miniskirt that she was wearing a garter belt almost everyday. First Cece thought that her friend was just messing with her, or that she was trying to seduce her, which she was. CeCe had been bi since having playfully made out with Rocky for the first time just a few years ago. But now she noticed all of her best friends curves, her tight ass, her big tits, and her luscious lips that always seem to want to eat CeCe out. And that wasn't all the attention that Rocky had been getting for the past few days, Tinka recently had been getting off regularly fantasizing about her friend Rocky. As for Rocky herself, well she was lying naked on her brother Ty's lap watching a porno with him, like she had been doing for the past couple days. The only thing Rocky was wearing was a cute little slave collar around her neck connected to a chain held by her brother. He tweaked her nipples playfully, making Rocky moan with anticipation. Without orders, Rocky got on her knees and started sucking on Ty's cock. Ty almost chuckled to himself, because Rocky was so horny and predictable sometimes. The only unpredictable thing that Rocky did was take her eyes off of the porno of her and CeCe's first time having lesbian sex, that of which Ty was filming the whole time unbeknownst to either of them. Ever since then, Ty had used the video against Rocky, using it to blackmail her. But Rocky was such a slut that she was almost begging to be Ty's sex slave after about a week. Rocky had a deep fetish for submission and to be dominated by either a girl or a guy, to be their own little fuck toy, their private sex slave. And lately Ty had been giving Rocky orders to dress as slutty as possible to make all of her girlfriends horny and craving for Rocky's wet, dripping pussy. And Rocky had fulfilled his requests without obstacle, all her friends thought she was the sexiest girl in school. Ty began face fucking Rocky for all she was worth, and Rocky obliged by deepthroating him without question or hesitation. Ty moaned, Rocky could be so invigorating sometimes. He gasped softly as he shot his big load down her warm, waiting mouth. Rocky smiled, and looked up at her big brother, with eyes pleading for more. Ty then sat Rocky on his dick reverse cowgirl forcing Rocky to watch the porno of her and CeCe while she rode his cock. It wasn't long before Ty came hard in her pussy as Rocky screamed his name. Rocky was on birth control so there was no problem. "Tell me how much you love my cock", said Ty. "Oh God master I love your huge fucking cock so much, I want you to fuck my aching pussy so bad every day with your big hard throbbing cock Master" moaned Rocky. "Good slut" said Ty, "because that's exactly what you will be doing every day. Now go wash yourself up and get dressed bitch". Both of them walked naked in the shower together and pleasured each other under the warm steamy water. Afterwords, Rocky put on Ty's favorite lace garter belt like she did every day, along with a sexy low cut tank top and pants. Afterwords, Rocky went back into Ty's room, where she found him jacking off to her porno. After Rocky grabbed Ty's attention, he continued to jack off while he casually talked to Rocky about future events. "I think it's been a little too long since you last seen your friends, hasn't it?" said Ty. "Yes it has, what do you intend Master?" asked Rocky. "I want you to make me another video of you and CeCe..." said Ty, "but with some new cast members". Rocky giggled to herself, "I'll see what I can do". Rocky then strutted over to her friend CeCe's apartment complex, where she knocked on the door as she eagerly awaited her friend's answer. After only the second knock CeCe answer the door to let her best friend. After a couple steps of walking in, Rocky pretended to trip over something just to Grab CeCe's large breasts for support. CeCe fell to the ground accidentally with Rocky on top of her. "Well if you wanted me this badly then you should have just asked" said CeCe as she proceeded to kiss Rocky right on the lips. Rocky immediately drove her long tongue deep into CeCe's waiting mouth while massaging her boobs at the same time. CeCe smiled at Rocky's enthusiasm, as she slithered her hand down under Rocky's pants and garter belt and touched the outer lips of her pussy. She then began to stick her middle finger in making Rocky moan deeply. As Rocky continued the make out session, CeCe began to finger fuck her friend, adding more digits every few minutes until Rocky had four of CeCe's fingers in her pussy and was enjoying it to the point of ecstasy. The redhead smiled to herself, Rocky was always so easy to manipulate. Add that to the fact that Rocky was truly submissive, and she was the perfect sex slave, the perfect lover. And that is why they were such good friends, Rocky was the slave and CeCe was the dominatrix. That's how all of Rocky's social relationships went, and she loved it that way. It wasn't long before CeCe had Rocky's top removed, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Ooohh naughty girl" teased CeCe as Rocky practically begged her to fuck her. CeCe finally decided to give into Rocky's requests, and began removing her top and pants, revealing she too was not wearing anything underneath. CeCe then began taking all of Rocky's clothes off while licking up and down her body and face. CeCe always had a thing for Rocky's perky nipples, they always turned her on more than any other girls. As her tongue went up Rocky's breasts she circled her friend's nipples feverishly while sucking and finger fucking her. As the redhead continued frenching the brunette, CeCe led Rocky to her room and laid her on the bed. Arms and legs spread, Rocky waited for her mistress to continue. CeCe went to her closet and got out a list of sex toys, but the thing that struck Rocky as odd was the four pairs of belts that She had pulled out. CeCe then told Rocky to close her eyes, and she happily obliged. Rocky then felt something like leather wrapped around her wrists and ankles. As she opened her eyes, she saw that CeCe had tied her to the bedposts tightly, and her pussy was so easily accessible from this angle that CeCe could practically see right down it. She then put on a strap on and waved it in front of her friend's face. Rocky then immediately held her head foreword as much as she could and attempted to suck on her mistress's huge cock. "No no no" said CeCe, "You can look but you can't touch". Rocky whimpered softly, begging for the large cock to be put deep in her own pussy. CeCe continued to tease Rocky by waving it up and down her face, side to side, only making Rocky so desperate to be fucked that she even spoke out against her mistress. "Please mistress I want to be fucked by your big hard cock, please mistress I can't wait anymore, give it to me right now!" CeCe was astounded. "Slut, how dare you say that to your mistress. I'll have to punish you for that". CeCe then proceeded to take an electric cattle prod out of her bag and turned it on. Rocky was both scared and aroused by the electric crackle the cattle prod made. CeCe then lightly touched Rocky's right nipple as she screamed in pain and pleasure. "Beg for it" commanded CeCe. "Oh Mistress please give me more I'm such a horny fucking slut" said Rocky. "Very well" said CeCe as she continued grazing Rocky's body with the cattle prod, bringing constant squeals from Rocky. "I wonder what would happen if we did this..." said CeCe as she jammed the cattle prod up Rocky's pussy. Rocky was sent into sex heaven as she nearly blacked out from the huge amount of pain and ecstasy. Rocky had never before experienced something like this as the cattle prod sent jolts of electricity up her pussy and into the rest of her body. "Ok bitch, are you ready to apologize now?" asked CeCe. "Yes Mistress I'm so sorry " pleaded Rocky, "Now will you please fuck my aching pussy with your big, hard cock?" "That depends" CeCe said, "how much do you want it?" "I want it so fucking bad mistress please I can't wait any longer, I need it to fill me completely, I need it right now mistress". Without replying, CeCe shoved the 10 inch strap on right up Rocky's awaiting pussy, much to the surprise and delight of her little pet. As Rocky was being fucked by her best friend, she couldn't resist squealing her name and begging for more. Rocky was a slut, a worthless mindless meaningless slut, and she knew it and loved it. This was all that meant anything to her in life, was being fucked so hard that she would pass out from the intense pleasure. Sure, she still cared about school and normal teenage things, but all Rocky ever really cared about was being fucked so hard that she would black out. And Rocky did just that, she was weak after the cattle prod and it only took about 10 minutes for her to completely black out from CeCe's relentless fucking. Rocky woke up about three hours later fully dressed and in her bedroom with and a odd feeling from her pussy. As she reached her hand down she felt a large pink plastic dildo shoved up her dripping sex. As she proceeded to pull the dildo out of her pussy, she noticed that there was a note from CeCe attached to it, that read "Again tomorrow". Rocky smiled, took the note, laid it on her bed stand, and then proceeded to deepthroat the entire 9 inch dildo with her juices soaked all over it. After a while, Rocky wanted a little more fun out of her friend's little present, so she proceeded to undress herself. Not until now did she realize that there was something else different about her attire, she was wearing a bra. It was a little scarlet lace see-through bra that had holes where her nipples were, but it was still a bra. Rocky was surprised that CeCe even owned a bra. Like the dildo, there was a note on the inside that read "I wonder if Dina and Tinka would like to have a sleepover tonight". Rocky liked CeCe's thinking, and then she remembered what her brother had told her about another video with some new cast members. Rocky checked her watch, it was 5:30. CeCe's sleepovers were always at around eight or nine, which gave Rocky plenty of time to convince Dina and Tinka to come over. As Rocky began walking out the door to go to Dina's house, Ty stopped her and held something in his hand that Rocky was surprised to see, her tank top that she had just been wearing. "Forgetting something?" Ty asked smugly. Rocky looked down and realized that she was about to leave wearing just a completely see-through bra as a top. Not that she would have mind, in fact it would have been kind of fun, but she didn't want to give Tinca and Dina too much of a clue as to what they were getting tonight. "Thanks" she said to Ty. "No problem" he said as he casually nipped on Rocky's ear as he put back on her tank top. "Just make sure to remember our little agreement" Ty said. "Oh don't worry" said Rocky, "I think I have just the thing planned". "Great" said Ty, "I can't wait for us to watch it tonight while you suck on my fucking cock". "Why wait?" asked Rocky as she started to unbutton his pants and pulled out his eight incher. "Make it quick" said Ty "I want to see all of your friends tits by the end of the night so get a move on". "I'm going, I'm going" said Rocky between gags as the cock went all the way down her throat. It wasn't long before Ty came right in her mouth, spraying it all over her cheeks and in her hair and face. "You know what..." said Rocky pointing to her tank top "forget that, I want to look just like this when I go talk to my friends". "Sounds good to me" said Ty "Just make sure that they fuck you long and hard". Rocky then strutted down the hallway, but after about 10 steps she decided not only to not wear her tank top, but to lose the mini skirt as well. She removed her miniskirt and dropped it on the floor of the hallway hoping that some lucky pervert would get to it at some point. In just her garter belt, see through nipple cut bra, and cum soaked hair and face, Rocky walked completely casually down to her friend's apartments.

Tinka's apartment

It took her a few minutes to get there, getting wild eyes and shocked expressions from anyone that she passed. As she walked up to think her apartment she knocked on Tinka's door and waited for about a minute for Tinka to finally open it. Tinka was reluctant to open the door at first, because she was dressed in a ceremonial attire for a European family ritual which involved her being half naked with her breasts completely uncovered and multicolored tattoos surrounding her body. "Hey Rocky what do you..." Tinka stopped midsentence as she realized what Rocky was wearing and the substance coating her face and hair. Tinka's mind left her immediately as she shoved Rocky up against the nearest wall and drove her tongue straight into the surprised girl's mouth. This was the moment that Tinka had been waiting for, the chance to fuck the great Rocky Blue. The bang of Rocky's head against the wall was fairly loud, and it startled Tinka's brother gunter in the other room. Bur when he looked around the corner, the last thing he expected was to see his sister frenching an incredibly sexy looking Rocky Blue. Tinka noticed Rocky's startled and somewhat scared expression in the few seconds that she wasn't making out with her, and turned to what Rocky was looking at. Tinka almost screamed when she saw her older brother staring at both of them. But then Rocky said in a completely carefree tone "Hey Günther, want to join us?" Günther stared blankly at sister Tinka, then transferred looks between Rocky and his sister. Eventually, perversion won against morality, as Günther approached and forcefully made out with his sister Tinka. Tinka was astounded and scared, Günther had never made a move on her or supposedly thought anything of her other than family. Günther seemed to read her mind as he said "Family loves each other more than anyone else, am I right?" Tinca absentmindedly nodded and began to return the kiss with her incredibly handsome older brother. Also dressed for the ceremony earlier, Günter was barely clothed other than a silk scarf tired around his waist. The same was for Tinca, except for that hers was a little longer and tighter around her curves. Rocky sat down on the couch and began fingering herself through her garter belt to the erotic sight before her. Of course, she and Ty had been doing the same thing for over a month, but it was entertaining to see the siblings making out for their first time. Rocky realized she needed to do something to pick up the pace, so she carefully walked up behind Günther and quickly removed the loose garb covering his crotch. Before either of the siblings knew what was going on, Günther's thick 7" cock was resting on Tinka's flat chest. Tinka looked at her brother with wide eyes, before getting on her knees, now eye level with his raging boner. Before anyone could say anything, Tinka kissed the tip, then ran her tongue under the length of his shaft, before taking the entire thing in her mouth. Günther moaned loudly as Tinka deepthroated him. Rocky then took off her garter belt and resumed masterbating on the couch. Günther moaned loudly as his sister sucked him off, and placed a palm on the back of her head, forcing her deeper down his cock. Tinka then removed her garb, revealing her beautiful shaven pussy. Rocky gazed at her sweet spot and wasted no time getting her head between Tinka's legs. Tinka was so focused on her brother's cock she didn't even notice Rocky until she licked all the way up Tinka's outer lips. Tinka moaned as she gyrated her ass on Rocky's face. Watching his sister getting eaten out and sucking his cock, it didn't take long for Günther to cum all over Tinka's face and breasts. Rocky smiled to herself as she tongue fucked Tinka harder, bringing her to a screaming orgasm. As Tinka lay squirming on the floor, Rocky drew her attention to Günther's cock. Before Günther could say anything, Rocky drew him into a passionate kiss while she jacked him off. Günther moaned into Rocky's lips, and it turned her on. "You like it daddy?" Rocky taunted as Günther started playing with her clit. Rocky turned around and got on her knees, giving Günther a full view of her tight ass. "Stick it in me daddy" Rocky yelled, before Günther plowed his boner strait up her cunt. Rocky screamed in pain and pleasure, while gyrating her hips to Günther's thrusting. Tinka became entranced by her brother's prowess, and positioned herself so her pussy was right on Rocky's lips. Rocky wasted no time plunging her long tongue deep into Tinka's waiting vagina. As Tinka screamed in ecstasy, Günther directed his hands from Rocky's hips to her glorious breasts. All this stimulation brought Rocky over the edge as she came to a powerful orgasm. Rocky moaned into Tinka's clit as she began to massage her own pussy. Her outer lips were bright red from Günther's relentlessness, and she was almost gagging on the amount of cum in her own mouth. Rocky got up to take a breather, but not before planting her lips on Tinka's in a heated makeout, cum dribbling down both their cheeks. Then Tinka threw Rocky to the ground and turned to get in 69. His sister's tight red ass staring at him, Günther couldn't resist shoving his member straight up her asshole. Tinka screamed in pain and pleasure as her ass rode her brother's cock while her pussy rode Rocky's slick tongue. As Tinka came hard in Rocky's mouth, most of it overflowed on to her chest and shoulders. Rocky stood up, letting the sticky fluid drip all over her body. As she swallowed what was left in her mouth, Rocky stared down at Tinka's ass being plowed by her brother. All of a sudden, she realized why she was tgere in the first place, and checked her phone. "Damn" Rocky said, as she saw she had been there for over an hour. "Hey Tinka, CeCe's having a sleepover tonight at eight. Wanna join in?" Rocky asked seductivly. Tinka could only nod and wave her hand as Rocky strutted out the door. A smile on her face and cum in her hair, Rocky decided it was a good time to visit her friend Dina.

Dina's apartment

Rocky walked up to Dina's apartment and rang the doorbell. Dina was really tired, and reluctantly walked over to the door, but as she opened it she sprang to attention. "Oh my god Rocky were you raped!? Are you ok whats going on!?" Dina exclaimed. "Don't worry Dina I wasn't raped, I was just having some fun. I was actually wondering if you would join me" said Rocky hopefully. "WHAT? You, I... I... I cant handle this!" Dina shouted. "Relax Dina you're fine you just need to enjoy this" Rocky said seductivly. "What what do you mean enjoy it!?"exclaimed Dina. "I can't handle this right now..." she then took a syringe out of her back pocket and injected herself with it. "Oh my god do you know what that even was!?" exclaimed Rocky, now somewhat scared for her friend's safety. "Morphine" said Dina, "It helps me… calm my… my… nerves… you know… you're really… looking… pretty sexy… right now Rocky". "Why thank you" said Rocky taking advantage of Dina's morphine ride. "You know what Dina..." said Rocky, "let me come in and I can show you just how sexy I am". "Well come on in and do me!" Dina said sexily "show me every ounce of that pretty little body". "Let's make a trade" said Rocky "I'll show you mine if you show me yours". "Okay" said Dina in her drugged state as she began taking off all of her clothes. She laid her D size bra on the counter next to her and did a little striptease for Rocky for the rest of that. "You know what Dina," said Rocky, "I think you're sexier than I am". "No way" said Dina, "Prove it". "Okay" said Rocky, "I want you to pretend that you are professional stripper dancing on a stripper pole". Dina immediately began dancing around an invisible pole rubbing her pussy and squeezing her breasts for Rocky as if she were an imaginary audience begging her to continue. "I still think you're sexier than I am" said Rocky. "Not" said Dina and her dazed state. "Okay then" said Rocky "I want you to make out with me". "Okay" muttered Dina as she walked over to Rocky, pressing her lips against Rocky's and her tongue into her waiting mouth. Rocky then proceeded to massage Dina's boobs as Dina did the same. "Still think I'm sexier than you?" asked Rocky. "Fuck yeah..." said Dina, "You're the sexiest girl in the world". "Hey Dina I bet I can prove you wrong" said Rocky. "CeCe is having a sleepover tonight and I bet any of those girls are sexier than I am, what about if you come over to prove that you're right". "Okay..." said Dina, "But you have to prove that you are one of the sexiest girls in the world". Rocky then simply spread her legs and waited for her to comply. Driven by pure lust and primal instinct, Dina started licking and sucking on Rocky's pussy like it was her life depending on it. Rocky moaned as she put a hand behind Dina's head, pressing her tongue deeper into her wet cunt. After all she had been through today, it didn't take long for Rocky to cum all over Dina's face. Dina stood up and smiled, wiping up the cum with her hands and licking her fingers. Then, with a devilish look in her eye, she helped Rocky to her feet, before kneeing her hard in the crotch. As Rocky fell on her knees in pain, her face was leveled perfectly with Dina's pussy, to which Dina grabbed a lock of Rocky's hair in each hand and pulled her face against her snatch. Rocky immediately went to work with her tongue, while she also massaged her clit to reduce the pain. Dina moaned softly while also tightening her grip on her hair. Dina's air thrusting into Rocky's face make her pussy increasingly wet. Eventually, both of the teen whores came to a screaming orgasm. As Rocky lapped at the puddle of Dina's cum, she finally regained the composure to speak. "Ok Dina so you up for CeCe's at eight?" Rocky asked. "You know it bitch!" Dina replied as she smacked Rocky's ass hard. Rocky grinned and gave her a little peck on the lips, giving Dina a slight taste of her own cum. Saying farewells, Rocky left for her apartment with thirty minutes to spare.

Rocky's apartment

Rocky was getting ready for the sleepover with a few minutes left. But she knew CeCe expected her to be fashionably late. Before trying anything on, she went and found Ty in the living room. "What do you wish me to wear Master?" Rocky asked. Ty noticed the large strands of cum all over Rocky and chuckled. "First take a shower you slut, then try on something I got for you" he responded. "Yes Master" Rocky bowed and left without another word. Ty smiled and looked at a small blue handbag to his side and thought about the day's events. While Rocky had been out seducing her friends, Ty called CeCe to meet him at Crusty's to talk. At Crusty's, Ty was already holding a table by the time CeCe got there. They ordered and made small talk, but mainly chatted about Rocky and her sexual appetites. "Shut up, you shoved a cattle prod up her?" Ty asked impressed. CeCe merely twirled her hair, but then realized there were still strands of Rocky's cum in her highlights. They both laughed and CeCe licked the cum off her finger. "God you are such a whore" Ty said jokingly. "Shut up!" CeCe giggled. "What? I have something 7" long and really hard that proves I'm right" Ty said with a smirk. CeCe made a slight grunt of annoyance, but slipped under the table and undid his pants. Ty chuckled while he took a bite of her pizza while she was busy. It didn't take ling for Ty's cock to spring out of his pants and touch CeCe's lips. Without hesitation CeCe began to deepthroat the entire length. Ty had mastered the art of shutting the fuck up, through his sister and not wanting to be caught masterbating by his parents. He acted totally calm and polite when a waitress came by to give him the check. CeCe was annoyed by the fact she couldn't make Ty moan, and redoubled her efforts. Ty only smiled and placed his hand behind her head, pushing her farther down his cock. At the register, Deuce noticed his beast friend sitting by himself and walked over to the table. "Hey Ty, whats up? Girl leave you on a date?" Deuce asked. Ty only smiled and pointed down. Looking under the table, Deuce got a perfect view of CeCe going at it hard and fast. "Oh hey CeCe, how you doing?" "I'm great Deuce, but people are going to wonder why you're talking to a table" CeCe joked. Deuce frowned, "Great, any chance I can get some of that?" He asked hopefully. "Sorry baby, but we both now how loud you can be. Don't worry, I'll give you a show tomorrow" she said as she went back to blowing Ty's boner. "Ah well have fun" Deuce said as he went back to the cash register. CeCe smiled and continued to blow Ty until he came in her mouth. She then sat back down, before noticing the many bites taken out of her pizza. "You son of a..." CeCe laughed as she accidentally spilled Ty's cum all over her dress. They laughed and headed back to Ty's apartment, where CeCe removed her dress revealing nothing underneath. "Don't expect to fuck me you bastard, I just need to borrow some of Rocky 's clothes" CeCe said as she put on a yellow bikini. "Huh, not really my color but I like it" "I liked it better without the bikini" Ty smirked. "Oh shut the fuck up" CeCe giggled. "Make me" Ty said as he brought her in for a passionate kiss. CeCe closed her eyes and bent one knee, making it look like a kiss you'd see in movies. "Not now" CeCe said, "I have something to show you". CeCe got a blue paper bag from her apartment and brought it to Ty. Inside were glamorous plastic jewelry, silk strips, and makeup. "I have a plan for tonight" CeCe said, "You'll see. Take this and give it to Rocky before she comes to the party. She'll know what to do". With that Ty took the bag, gave CeCe a quick slap on the ass, and left for his apartment. CeCe giggled and left for her own apartment, making final preparations for the big party.

Coming back to reality, Ty brought the bag into the shower and set it down on the sink. As he stood watching his sister put on a show for him, he removed his clothing and screwed her every which way under the steamy water. As Rocky finished her shower, Ty led her to the bedroom and gave her the blue bag. As Rocky searched through the contents, her eyes widened, "Thank you Master, I know what to do. Get your camera ready and head to the fire escape. You'll get your movie soon enough". "Thanks sis" Ty said, and left to do just that. When he was gone, Rocky took out the makeup and gave herself a makeover, including black eyeliner, baby blue eyeshadow, and scarlet lipstick. When she was done, Rocky held the bag to her chest and smiled, and proceeded to walk to CeCe's apartment. Rocky knocked on the door with ten minutes to spare. As CeCe opened the door, she noticed Rocky's striking new look, and gladly let her friend in. It was five minutes before the party, and CeCe had a plan. When Tinka and Dina showed up, both full nude, they heard low moans coming from CeCe's room. Intrigued, they both walked slowly to CeCe's door, before it swung open with CeCe standing in the doorway. "Well aren't you two eager..." CeCe said staring at their nude bodies. "Sorry CeCe but I'm just... REALY horny. My ass is still sore from my brother" Tinka said sheepishly. CeCe gave her a look but smiled, "Well that's just perfect, I have just the thing you two need to get off right now". "Mmm when does the fun start?" Dina said. "Right in here" CeCe replied, leading the girls into her room. As they entered, Dina and Tinka were awestruck. There was Rocky, suspended in air, tied by the silk strips to the bed post. She was face down, so she displayed her ass for everyone to see. One of the strips was tied around her head acting as a blindfold, and CeCe had used the lipstick to write words like "slut", "bitch", "whore", and many others all over her body. "Please..." Rocky whispered, "Please fuck me". CeCe, Tinka, and Dina all glanced at each other with devious looks in their eyes. Tinka was the first to step up, and began to vigorously eat her out. Dina then went under Rocky and tweaked her nipples, before taking one of her breasts in her mouth while massaging the other. All this stimulation was making Rocky moan loudly. CeCe, giggling to herself, went into her closet and came back out wearing a 10" strap on cock. CeCe moved Tinka out of the way so Rocky's ass was in full view. First, CeCe bent over and placed her tongue in Rocky's ear, making her squirm. Then she ran her tongue down the length of her body, tasting the cherry lipstick as she went. Finally she spread Rocky's ass cheeks, and circled her asshole a few times with her tongue, teasing her. "Please put it in me" whimpered Rocky. CeCe smiled and did just that, but instead of her tongue, she shoved her 10" cock strait up her ass. Rocky screamed in pain and ecstasy. CeCe then slapped her ass hard. As Rocky moaned, CeCe slapped her ass harder. "Call me Daddy" CeCe said playfully. "Oh god Daddy, please slap my ass harder Daddy. I've been a naughty girl. Fuck my ass harder Daddy. Baby needs to be punished" Rocky begged. "Yes baby" CeCe replied as she thrusted harder and deeper into her ass while slapping her ass till it was scarlet. The four girls had an orgy for hours, unaware that Ty was looking in the window recording the entire thing./div


End file.
